Nap time
by thuskindlyiscatter
Summary: As usual, Yang has left everything until the last minute. She and Blake head to the library for some last-minute studying. A/N: Ok, FIIIIIIINALY got this done. wrote this while i was away the other week and finally found some super awesome people to edit for me! huge thanks to danger-sounds, princess-of-nobodies and masks-and-butterflies over on Tumblr for that!


Yang looked up from her book at the sound: a cough, followed by two sharp raps on the arm of the faded leather couch.

"Miss Xiao Long, need I remind you that this is a school?" Glynda asked tersely, ever the fastidious teacher.

"We're not hurting anyone" The blonde replied in a defiant whisper, wearily eying the riding crop. "Look, I'm even working, how many times can you say you've seen _that _happen?" She joked, idly stroking the dark mane of hair in her lap, prompting a sleepy purr. The library was virtually deserted, save for one or two stragglers, such as herself, who had left all their homework to the last minute. Having perched themselves on the couch in front of the fire, which had been miraculously unclaimed, Blake had quickly decided that taking a nap was the single, best course of action.

"While it is a pleasure to see you applying yourself for once, I'm afraid this sort of… behaviour… is unacceptable. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yang groaned at the words.

"Awww, c'mon Professor! This paper's due on Monday!" She pleaded, lips forming into a very Ruby-esque pout. "And the librarian didn't care!" She gave up at the stony green glare she received.

"I'm well aware of the deadline, having set it myself, if you recall. Closing her book on Boarbatusk biology, Yang heaved a sigh. "I don't s'pose you wanna be the one to wake her up for me?" She asked dryly, wincing. She felt something flick against her leg: a felt-lined ear twitching in annoyance, no doubt lamenting the lost pats.

"Do not make me warn you again Miss Xiao Long." Glynda replied sharply, her words threatening.

"In that case you might wanna take cover" The blonde chuckled tiredly. "A tired Blake is a grumpy Blake." The only reaction was another quick snap of the riding crop. With a gulp, she leaned down, and brushed her lips across her partner's cheek. "Hey kitten… time to wake up now, ok?" she cooed softly, causing the ravenette's brow to crease slightly. Blake wriggled closer to the warmth of body heat, nuzzling into the girl's lap. "Come on you, up ya get" She said, a bit louder this time, flicking a fleecy ear playfully. The girl groaned sleepily and reached out, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist. It gave the blonde some satisfaction to hear Goodwitch shuffling uncomfortably, and she had to fight the grin that threatened to erupt when she saw her teacher was pointedly looking away. Her attention returned to the problem in her lap. "Aha, look, you're cute, but you're not _that_ cute Blakey, get up" She chuckled.

"Nevveeeeeeerr!" Her girlfriend mumbled into her groggily, tightening her grip. Yang sighed, resigning herself to the fact that there was going be some fallout. Mentally preparing herself for a few nights of sleeping alone, she spoke.

"Don't make me withhold tuna." She warned. The pile of black in her lap shot bolt upright, almost hitting Yang in the chin. Blinking blearily and reaching out to steady herself, Blake's fingers curled around the scarf at Yang's collar.

"Wha…? Y-you wouldn't dare!" She gasped, eyes wide with panic and desperately trying to focus on the gold-haired girl. Yang chuckled again.

"Try me kitten." Amber eyes narrowed dangerously. After a few moments of silence, her ears flattened into her hair, and Yang knew she's won. She recoiled when something furry flicked her across the nose, her girlfriend's tail lashing frustratedly behind her: not a good sign.

"You're a monster" Blake hissed angrily, barring her pointed teeth in what she clearly thought was a menacing, and not absolutely adorable display.

"Look who's talking" Yang smirked back. They were pulled from their teasing by the sound of Glynda clearing her throat.

"Miss Belladonna that was beyond ridiculous, see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"Oh u-um… yes professor" She stammered, a pink tinge crawling up her neck.

"Good. Then I expect you _both _to have that paper on my desk _on time_. Is that understood?" At the hurried nods she received, she began to walk away, heels clicking. Yang groaned again, grabbing her paper and moving to return the text-book to the shelf. Goodwitch turned at the noise.

"Miss Xiao Long, I told you I wanted that _on time _did I not?" She asked rhetorically, quirking an eyebrow. Yang blinked once and gave a slight grin.

"Yes professor" She replied, gratefully settling back down. Glynda turned, hiding the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips: it wouldn't do for her students to think she was going soft.


End file.
